Jung Eun Ji
Perfil *'Nombre: '''Jung Eun Ji (정은지). *'Apodo: Happy Virus; Chica Busan (Busan Sonyeo). *'Profesion: '''Cantante, Actriz, Modelo y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Busan, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: 163cm. *'Peso: '''48kg. *'Tipo de sangre: 'B. *'Signo Zodiacal: Leo. *'Agencia: 'Cube Entertainment. Dramas *Trot Lovers (KBS2, 2014) *Respond 1994 (tvN, 2013, cameo cap 16-17-21) *That Winter, The Wind Blows (SBS, 2013) * Respond 1997 (tvN, 2012) Películas * 2013: Saving Santa - Shiny (Voz) Temas para Dramas *''With you'' tema para Trot Lovers (2014) *''It's You'' tema para 3 Days (2014) *''Just The Way We Love'' (Feat. Seo In Guk) tema para Respond 1997 (2012) *''All For You (Feat. Seo In Guk) tema para Respond 1997 (2012) 'Colaboraciones *''A Year Ago'' junto a Namjoo y Hyunseung de BEAST Programas De TV *Dating Alone cap 1 (JTBC 2015) * Running Man cap 218 (SBS, 2014) * Running Man cap 162 (SBS, 2013) *We Got Married (MBC, 2013) *Barefoot Friends (SBS, 2013) *M! Countdown ( Mnet, 2012) *A Pink News Season 3 (TrendE, 2012) *Campeonato Idol “Alkkagi” (MBC, 2012) Especial Año Nuevo Lunar *Idol Star Athletics (MBC, 2012) Especial Año Nuevo Lunar *Birth of a Family (KBS2, 2011) *A Pink News Season 2 (TrendE, 2011) *A Pink News (TrendE, 2011) Musicales *Full House (2014) *Legally Blonde (2012) Anuncios *'''2014: Legion of Heroes (con A Pink) *'2014:' M-Limited (con Naeun) *'2014:' G9 Mobile Shopping (con A Pink) *'2013-2014:' Skoolooks (con A Pink y B.A.P) *'2013:' Fanta * 2013: Touch in Sol (con A Pink) *'2013:' Hazzys (con Naeun) *'2012-2013:' Sudden Attack (con Naeun) *'2012:' Elsword (con A Pink) *'2011:' Cottiny (con A Pink) *'2011:' Ceylon Tea (con A Pink y Kim Yuna) *'2011:' Converse Korea (con A Pink) *'2011:' LG U+Zone (con A Pink) Discografía 'Single' Premios: * 2014 KBS Drama Awards 'Premio de la Popularidad Actriz (Trot Lovers) * '''2014 22Korea Culture and Entertainment Awards:'Premio a la Excelencia Actriz en Drama(Trot Lovers) * '''2014 16th Seoul International Youth Film Festival: Mejor Actriz Joven (Trot Lovers) * 2014 SBS MTV Best of the Best: "'Break Up to Make Up" Mejor Colaboración (Huh Gak y Jung EunJi) * '''2013 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Nueva Estrella (That Winter, The Wind Blows) * '''2013 2nd APAN Star Awards: '''Mejor Actuación (That Winter, The Wind Blows) * '''2013 2nd Gaon K-Pop Chards Awards: '''Canción del Año (Septiembre) con Seo In Guk *'2013 49th PaekSang Arts Awards: Mejor Nueva Actriz - Jung Eun Ji *'2012 1st DramaFever Awards:' Mejor Beso con Seo In Guk (Respond 1997) * 2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards: '''Premio Mejor Pareja con Seo In Guk (Respond 1997) * '''2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards. Premio Rising Star (Respond 1997) * 2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards: '''Premio Estrella en Ascenso (Jung Eun Ji) * '''2012 Soompi Gayo Awards Top Drama/Movie OST Cancion "All For You" Respond 1997 Seo In Guky Jung EunJi * 2012 Style Icon Awards:'''Top 10 Iconos de estilo (pareja con Seo In Guk) para (Respond 1997) * '''2012 5th Korea Drama Awards: Premio Mejor Pareja con Seo In Guk (Respond 1997) * 2012 4th Melon Music Awards: 'Mejor OST (con Jung Eun Ji) por ''All for you (Respond 1997) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: 'A Pink **'''Posición: Vocalista principal y bailarina. *'Familia:' Padre, madre, un hermano menor (Jung Minki) *'Idiomas:' Coreano y japonés *'Educación:' **Hapdo Kindergarten, Shinjae Elementary School **Jaesong Girls’ Middle School **Hyehwa Girls’ High School *'Pelicula Favorita:' Bruce Almighty *'Tipo ideal:' Un hombre sin doble párpado, que tenga una nariz recta y una agradable expresión en el rostro cuando sonría. * Especialidad: Piano *Ganó el 3º lugar como Miss Idol Korea 2012. *Fue la cuarta miembro confirmada de A Pink. *Se definió a si misma como hiperactiva, chillona y masculina. *En su predebut, la agencia subió un video donde se la podía ver cantando la canción "I Love You I Do", de Jennifer Hudson en el que se demostró el sonido único y potente de su voz, la cual fue capaz de impresionar a los internautas. *Su nombre de nacimiento es Hyerim pero sus padres lo cambiaron cuando Eunji creció. *Ha declarado en numerosas ocasiones que su sueño original era de convertirse en una entrenadora vocal. Sin embargo, después de que ella pasó la audición para ser el vocalista principal de A Pink, en lugar de eso decidió seguir una carrera como una ídolo. *Actualmenne se está preparando para su debut en solitario. Aún no se ha establecido una fecha del lanzamiento del albúm, pero si o sí será este mismo año. * Tuvo su primera presentación en Inmortal Songs 2 el 10 de noviembre de 2014 ver. * Tiene un cierto parecido a Min Ah de Girl's Day. * Es la unica miembro que pertenece a Cube Entertainment las de mas son de a A Cube Entertainmet Enlaces *Hancinema *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (daum) *Twitter Galería Jung Eun Ji1.jpg Jung_Eun_Ji2.jpg Jung Eun Ji3.jpg images (1)e6757.jpg Jung_Eun_Ji_05.jpg Jung_Eun_Ji6.jpg Eunji07.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:A Cube Entertainment Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KPresentador